Nigel Dick
Nigel Dick is an English music video director. Music Videos Directed 80s Videos *A Little Bit More *A Mess of Blues *Amsterdam *Angel *Anything Can Happen *Atomic Playboys *Baby Now That I've Found You *Beautiful Woman *Bed of Nails *Blind Faith *Bring Me Your Love *Candybar Express *Dave *Deep Inside My Heart *Do They Know It's Christmas? *Drag Me Down *Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Fish 4 Life *Fooled By A Smile *For The Love of Money *Gamblin' Man *Give Love a Chance *Give Me Tonight *Hang Tough *Happy Together *Head over Heels *Healing At The Harbour *Here Is My Number *Highway of Love *House of Broken Love *House of Fire *I Believe (A Soulful Re-Recording) *I Can't Get Next To You *I Think I'll Get My Haircut *Illuminations *It's So Easy *Jane's Getting Serious *Jimmy *Kid Ego *Lady Red Light *Leaving Me Now *Let Me In *Let The Music Play *Little Girls *Living On The Borderline *Lone Wolf *Lonely Beat of My Heart *Long Way To Love *Love Around The World *Love Don't Give No Reason *Love Kills *Love's Glory *Marguerita Time *Mista Bone *Mothers Talk *No Easy Way Out *Norwich *Nothin' (That Compares 2 U) *Once Bitten Twice Shy *One Better Day *One Night *Only Time Will Tell *Pamela *Paradise City *Paradise *Poison *Reduced To Tears *Right By Your Side *Rock Me *Rocket *Save Your Love *Scenes from the Big Chair *Shooting From My Heart *Shout *Smooth Up In Ya *Spy in the House of Love *Stand by Me *Still of the Night *Stop Loving You *Straight Ahead *Straight For The Heart *Suffocation Blues *Sunkissed *Sweet Child o' Mine *Sweet Somebody *Sweet Soul Sister *Sword and Stone *Tell Me *That Time of Year *The Angel Song *The Greatness and Perfection of Love *Things Can Only Get Better *This Is The World Calling *This Lonely Heart *Tin Soldier *Toys *Twilight World *Two Hearts *Waiting For Your Love *Walk the Dinosaur *We've Saved The Best For Last *Weatherman Says *When The Fingers Point *When The World Cries *Where We Were Meant To Be *Xmas '84 *Years Go By *You Don't Love Me *You're So Vicious 90s Videos *A Thousand Times A Day *Angel Mine *All I Have To Give *All My Trials *Another Night *As Long As You Love Me *At My Most Beautiful *Auberge *...Baby One More Time *Bad Thing *Back on Earth *Bailamos *Beatles and the Stones *Believe *Big Fine Thing *Big X *Blind Faith *Boneyard *Bottle Rockets *Bury My Heart At Wounded Knee *Can You Hear What I'm Saying? *Can't Stop Fallin' Into Love *Can't Stop Lovin' You *Champagne Supernova *Commitment to Life *Cose Della Vita (Can't Stop Thinking of You) *Couldn't Find Another Man *Cruel Summer *Cup of Tea *Dam That River / Rooster *Diane *Don't Chain My Heart *Don't Look Back in Anger *Don't Need Rules *Don't Go Away *Don't Stop *Don't Say You Love Me *Down in the Hole *Faces of the Heart *Famous Last Words *Falling into You *Get A Life *Give Peace a Chance *Gone Away *Heaven *Heaven in the Back Seat *Here For You *Hot & Bothered *How's It Going to Be *I Think I'm In Love With You *I Wanna Make Love To You *I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You *I Want You *I-Werks *I'll Talk My Way *I'm Outta Love *I'm Ready *If You Really Wanna Know *In It For Love *Israel's Son *It Hit Me Like a Hammer *It's About Life *It's About Time *It's All Coming Back To Me Now *It's Been a Long Time *It's The Things You Do *Just Like You *Keeper of the Flame *Larger Than Life *Lay Down Your Guns *Life's a Bitch *Love Will Lead You Back *Lift Me Up *Make It Last All Night *Me, Myself and I *Mr. Weasel *My Cyberian Rhapshody *Nineteen *No Way Out *Only Lonely *Only My Heart Talkin' *Only When I Sleep By *Out of It *Out of Love *Più Bella Cosa *Playing With Fire *Product of the Working Class *Push *Relaxing Julie *Re-write *Rock 'n' Roll Star *Rocket *Run Away *Salesman See *Searching For A Heart *Secrets of the Heart *See You On The Other Side *She's All I Ever Had *Shorty (You Keep Playing With My Mind) *Shot of Poison *Show Me Heaven *Slang *Somebody Else Will *Sometimes *Somewhere in Time, Sometime *Stand and Be Proud *Stand By Love *Strong Enough *Sunshine of Your Love *Tattva *Tell Me *The Beautiful Struggle *The Music of my Heart *The Wind Up *There's This Travelling *Time Roadhouse *Time Won't Let Me *To The Moon and Back *TV Crimes *Wait Till I Get Home *Walk Away *Welcome to the Jungle *Wet Dreams *What Can I Do? *When The Angels Sing *When The Lights Go Out *Wherever Would I Be? *Wide Open Space *With You *Wonderwall *Work It Out *(You Drive Me) Crazy *You Got What It Takes 2000s Videos *Absolutely Positively *Adrienne *Alive *Always on Your Side *Ambitions *Angel *Aroma *Astounded *Bad Day *Be Like That *Better Than Me *Bittersweet *Bittersweet Memories *Blind *Breathless *Broken *Chelsea *Constant As The Wind *Couldn't Have Said Iit Better *Cowboys & Kisses *Cry Baby *Dancing *Drowning *Drops of Jupiter *Everything to Me *Far Away *Fever *First There Is A Mountain *For You *Freetime *Ghost of You And Me *Give Me a Sign *Gold Forever *Gotta Be Somebody *Have You Ever Seen The Rain? *Hemorrhage (In My Hands) *Hero *Hey School Boy *I Love This Town *I Think I'm In Love With You *I Wanna Be With You *I'd Come for You *If Today Was Your Last Day *Innocent (Fuel) *Irish Son *Lips of an Angel *Little Things *Lose My Mind *Me, Myself & I *Monster High Fright Song *Never Again *Never Gonna Be Alone *Not a Love Song *Oops!... I Did It Again *Out of the Blue *Outside *Photograph *Real To Me *Rock On *Rod is God *Savin' Me *Sick Inside *So Far Away *Someday *Starlight *Stickwitu *Swear It Again *Tell Me *The Last Goodbye *The Music's No Good Without You *The Real Me *This Afternoon *Time Of Our Lives *To Be Able To Love *Too Bad *Turn *U + Me = Us (Calculus) *U Got It *Underneath The Same Sky *Vindicated *We Wanna Thank You *Work It Out *Wranglin' Category:Directors